


Swapped

by TheNovelArtist



Series: AU August [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), F/M, Kwami Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNovelArtist/pseuds/TheNovelArtist
Summary: What if different people helped Master Fu that day?





	Swapped

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chat!Alya and Ladybug!Nino](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/404496) by EdenDaphne. 



Nino did not expect that when the city fell apart, he was going to be the one to pick it up and put it back together.

At least that’s what the little bug thing, Tikki, said.

“So, you’re saying that I just need to put on the earrings and then I’ll transform into a superhero?”

“Yup,” she assured. “Don’t worry, you’ll be great.”

“Uhh-huhh,” he said. “One problem.”

“And?”

“I don’t have my ears pierced, dude.”

“No problem.” With that, she zipped off to who knows where for a long moment before coming back with a needle.

Nino’s eyes widened. “What are you going to do with that?”

“Pierce your ears, silly,” she said as though the answer was obvious. “My gems are a set of earrings. You think I _wouldn’t_ know how to pierce ears so they’d fit?”

Nino… honestly didn’t think of that.

“Now hold still,” Tikki said, taking aim. “This will only hurt a second.”

* * *

 

“I’m gonna be a real live superhero!” Alya cried. “Seriously.”

“Sheesh, kid, it’s not that exciting,” Plagg said as he stared at the wall of superhero posters. “But obviously I’m talking to the wrong person.”

“So I put on the ring,” Alya said, quickly slipping it on, and taking a pose. “Now what? Aren’t I supposed to just slip it on and _poof_! Costume?”

“No.”

“Then how to I activate my super kick butt powers?” She paused. “Which I do have now, right?”

Plagg sighed. “Yeah. Cataclysm. You destroy things with a touch.”

“Well, geez. It sounds more like a job for Marinette than anything.”

“But, you only get one shot, then you have five minutes ‘til you transform back.”

“Got it. One-hit-wonder-girl to the rescue.”

Plagg sighed. “Why do I always get the excitable ones?”

* * *

 

His ears still hurt, but whatever. He was literally using a yo-yo to fly through the air.

Until he wasn’t.

He was falling and the yo-yo wasn’t cooperating and holy crap he was hit the ground like a ladybug on a car windshield.

Yeah, he was screaming. So what?

He tried to stop himself, but next thing he knew, he was hanging from the sky, tangled up in the yo-yo string with someone else.

“Hey!” she said. “You must be my super partner. Sweet! We’re gonna make an awesome team and be unstoppable and people are totally gonna make comics about us.”

“Uhh… Nino stammered. “Yeah. Sure. Uh… sorry ‘bout taking you out.”

“No sweat,” she dismissed with a smile. “But, uhh… how do we get down?”


End file.
